fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tsuki Kurai
Imagen restaurada= |-| Original= Es una Fanloid creada por Layla Hard. Su nombre significa Luna Oscura. ''Está basada en Macne Nana para Vocaloid4. Personalidad Ella es una brillante, enérgica y varios fanloid la consideran atractiva. Ella alterna entre tsundere, kundere, yandere, melancólica y el optimismo increíble, muchas veces impredecible. Su comportamiento fue considerado un excéntrico al principio pero intenta ser mas madura depende de su animo, aunque no logra ser madura (Asi la ven sus amig@s intim@s el resto de los fanloids la ven como una chica fría sin corazón, si tiene sentimientos pero los oculta la toman muchos por una chica misteriosa). Su mejor amigo (Y unico amigo hombre) es Hikaru Takumi siempre estan juntos pero la verdad es porque Hikaru siempre la persigue ya que no tiene amigos a pesar de su popularidad. Una de sus mejores amigas es Ichikawa Yami . Habilidades: Informatica, exponer, Frances, Ingles, Japones, Coreano, dibujar, la electronica, videojuegos, estudiar. Gustos: El color negro, morado y azul, su laptop, ama bailar, cantar, dibujar y sobre todo escuchar musica todo el dia. Disgustos: que le digan que hacer, la gente pesada, gritona y fastidiosa, cosas lindas y tiernas. Bandas Favoritas: Big Bang, 2NE1, UKiss, F(x), Shinee, 4Minute, Sistar. Apariencia Tiene un top con una capa negra con bordes difuminados morados, con un short grisáceo con negro. En la pierna derecha tiene una calceta holgada con un tacón lila, y en la pierna izquierda tiene una media gris con un tacón lila. En el brazo derecho, tiene una maniquera lila claro. Su cabello es color morado con mechas blancas y sus labios pintados de color negro. Configuración de Voz Se basa en Macne Nana y la voz fue hecha por Hiiroshi-P durante su proyecto de restauración. '''Notas: '''Esta voz es suave, por lo que es más apta para el Pop en notas altas, y sobre todo canciones con notas altas. Relaciones *'Hikaru Takumi': Es su unico amigo hombre, lo odia por las cosas pervertidas que le dice y cuando es muy insistente en hacerle un favor pero muy muy en el fondo Tsuki esta un poco enamorada de el. Cuando esta con el generalmente esta en su modo Tsundere. *'Yami Ichikawa': Su mejor amiga en la que le confia todo exepto cuidarle cuando se trate de cuidarle algo, Yami sabe que a ella le gusta Hikaru y otras cosas. *'Trixie': La odia por todo el mal que le hace solo por el amor de Hikaru pero se aguanta su ira para no meterse en problemas. *'Anzurea': Le cae bien a Tsuki porque es la que detiene a Trixie en una venganza. *'Aiko': Le agrada mucho, prefiere trabajar en grupo con ella que con Yami porque ella si trabaja en vez de comer chocolate y aveces las dos escuchan musica en el IPod de Super Junior y Girls Generation. *'Danna': La protege mucho de Yami cuando Danna no come el chocolate o se pone Yandere y le tiene mucho cariño porque es muy tierna. *'Ukita': Lo vigila aveces sin decir nada cuando esta con Danna para asegurarse que la cuide. *'Ukiko': Piensa que es la maestra mas extricta de la escuela y por eso la admira. *'Mary': Al igual que Danna le tiene mucho cariño porque sabe que se preocupa por su parte de odio con Hikaru. *'Kuku''': Hace reir aveces a Tsuki cuando le hace bromas a Tomi, Tsuki se divierte mucho cuando esta con Kuku y cuando Kyoske la acosa Tsuki le pone una mirada asesina para que no se le acerque a Kuku. Frases Tipicas *¡¡ HIKARU IDIOTA !! *No pienso hacerle tarea a nadie... *Me da igual *¡ Odio a Hikaru ! *Yami no comas tanto chocolate o te podras mal... Como siempre *Estoy hecha polvo... *Tal vez se mucho pero no todo *¡¡¡¡ HIKARU NO ES MI NOVIO !!!! *No necesito la ayuda de nadie *orgullo* *Hikaru, no es necesario seguirme... *Ignorare eso *Llega a meterte conmigo y veras *Jejeje... Lo siento *¡ Cállate ! *Cállate *¡¡ C-cállate !! *¡¡ Despierten de una vez !! *¡ Ryuto deja de hacer idioteces ! *¡ Yupi ! *Sarcastico* *El tiempo se me fue volando viendo el dorama... *No estaba distraida... *mentira* *Kyaaa~ ! Curiosidades *Tsuki odio los vegetales (A pesar de ser delgada siempre se mantiene en forma) y adora la carne. *En una de las fotos aparece Tsuki y Hikaru jugando con un Pocky eso fue un reto que les reto Yami. *Hikaru y Tsuki no son novios solo amigos actualmente (Pero tal vez solo por ahora). *Ella es muy cerrada no cuenta mucho de ella por eso a veces la describen como misteriosa. Galería 2012 - 2013= TsukiKurai.jpeg.jpg|Dibujo de Tsuki TsukiYami no Fanloid.jpeg|TsukiYami no Fanloid by Sabine y Layla Fanloid playa.PNG|Tsuki con algunas fanloids en la playa Fanloids pijamas.PNG|Tsuki, Yami y Haaru con sus pijamas Fanloids.PNG|Tsuki junto a todas las fanloids Going to a trip base.png|Tsuki en su viaje de vacaciones con algunos fanloids Mary aiko danna tsuki kuku.jpg Random day at the beach base.png|Un día libre con Yami, Danna, Mary y Tsuki base__friends_by_tRoUbLeSoMecHiCa.png|Foto de Danna, Yami, Tsuki y Kuku SophyaNero.jpg.jpeg Fanloids adultas.gif|Tsuki junto con las otras fanloids adultas Versión mejorada de Sophya Nero.png|Tsuki Kurai Version Sophya Nero (Gracias Sound of Hope Me encanta) Esta imagen fue hecha por Sound of Hope Bff pic by rieuxhitachiinxd-d52ru0k.png|Yami, Tsuki, Danna y Kuku Compañeras de cuarto. Yuhitsukiyami.PNG|Tsuki burlandose de las peleas entre Yami y Yuhi, dice que parecen esposos Kukuyamimarytsuki.PNG|Kuku, Yami, Mary y Tsuki Summer Fun Repaired Base by Ptilopsis.png|Compañeras de cuarto:(Tsuki:Por favor me estan espachurando entre las 2) Kuku, Mary, Yami, Aiko, Tsuki, Danna.png Group base2 by d4u bases-d4htudf.png|Eh? ¿cuando nos han hecho esa foto? Mary y compañía.png IroYamiTsuki.PNG|Irto, Yami y Tsuki KukuYamiTsukiDanna.png|Tsuki como Zayna Malik Louisanotelocomas!.png|Alto!! Louisa no te lo comas!! tsuki_o_v_ou_by_mercywithprice-d5ga59l.jpg|Tsuki Kurai By mercywithprice de Deviant Art La pelicula del siglo.jpg|Un mini-comic |-| 2019= Tsuki Kurai.png|Diseño 2019 hecho por Hiiroshi-P. Categoría:Fanloid Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Personajes Originales Categoría:2012 Categoría:Hecho en Vocaloid Categoría:Basado en Macne Nana